1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to stator vane actuation for such engines.
2. Description of Related Art
The compressor and the turbine sections of a gas turbine engine typically both include a series of rotor blade and stator vane stages. Stators serve generally two purposes: they convert the kinetic energy of the air into pressure, and they direct the trajectory of the air relative to an adjacent rotor. Turbine stators can change the flow metering area, thereby changing the flow capacity of the turbine, which can be employed to a favorable effect in engine performance. Variable stator vanes are one way of achieving more efficient performance of the gas turbine engine over the entire speed range. These variable stator vanes can optimize the incidence of the airflow onto subsequent stage rotors for a given level of speed within a range.
Variable stator vanes are typically circumferentially arranged between an outer diameter case and an inner diameter vane shroud. Conventional vane actuation systems use various mechanisms to rotate the individual stator vanes in response to an external actuation source, such as kinematic motion of the levers, unison rings, or actuation beams.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved vane actuations, e.g., which reduce complexity and weight for gas turbine engines. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.